un gamin irrésistible
by misao girl
Summary: 4 g-boys qui doivent s'occuper du g-boy restant redevenu enfant. Dernier chapitre up
1. un gamin irrésistible 1ère partie

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos , // pour les paroles du narrateur et entre[ ]mes délires.  
  
Un gamin irrésistible  
  
-Quatre,tu veux bien dormir avec moi?  
  
-Mais Duo...  
  
-Steuplé Quatre sinon je vais faire des cauchemards,tu veux pas que je réveille toute la maison comme hier,Wufei a failli m'embrocher avec son sabre et Heero a failli me tuer avec son regard noir  
  
-Très bien t'as gagné.  
  
-Merci mon Quatrounet à moi.(gros smack)  
  
//Le lendemain matin//  
  
//Quatre émergea doucement[mais sûrement,non je rigole!!]de son sommeil.Il sentit un corps contre lui et se demanda si ses fantasmes s'étaient réalisés,il espéra que non puisqu'il ne s'en rappellait pas[ce serait bête d'oublier une nuit avec son Trowa].  
  
Reprenant ses esprits,il se rappela qu'il avait dormi avec Duo[et ouais c'est pas ton Trowa d'amour,pas de bol]Quatre remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans la position de son ami qui semblait recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
  
Il ôta les couvertures et poussa un cri de terreur[car Duo était nu!!non c'est pas vrai mais vous auriez aimé bande de pervers].Ce cri eut pour effet la rapide montée des trois autres qui prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déj.  
  
Ils défoncèrent la porte[alors qu'elle n'était même pas verrouillée la pôv porte!!]et prirent en joue tout objet suspect.  
  
Puis ne voyant rien d'alarmant ils firent tous un super regard de la mort qui tue à Quatre[pôv petit!!]qui avait plûtot intêret à s'expliquer de suite.Puis ils remarquèrent sur le lit un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans qui les regardait avec un air malicieux.//  
  
-z'crois que le grand môsieur et bah il a peur de moi.  
  
  
  
-Winner tu peux m'expliquer ce que ce gamin fait ici?  
  
//Puis on entendit un "tilt" dans la tête d'Heero puis quatre regards se tournèrent vers lui.//  
  
-Heero?demanda Trowa.  
  
  
  
-Regardez attentivement ce gamin:des yeux améthysme et de longs cheveux nattés.  
  
//Trois "tilts" suivirent cette remarque.//  
  
-Yui,tu veux dire que c'est...  
  
-Duo ,compléta Trowa.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Oh par allah!!C'est impossible!!  
  
-Et pourtant Winner,contasta Wufei.  
  
-Hn,dit Heero.  
  
-Bon au lieu de discuter du possible et de l'irréel,il faudrait mieux s'occuper de ce gamin[bonne analyse Trowa].  
  
//Trois regards de la mort suivirent une seule et même direction et le pauvre Quatre fut désigné d'office pour s'occuper du petit démon Maxwellien.//   
  
//Quelques jours plus tard.//  
  
-Dis tonton Quatre,on fait quoi maintenant?  
  
-Tu n'es pas fatigué,on a joué toute la journée.  
  
-Je m'ennuie.  
  
-Duo,il est temps d'aller dormir.  
  
-Non je suis pas fatigué.  
  
-Duo.  
  
-S'teuplé tonton Quatre de moi que z'aime et que z'adore.  
  
-Très bien on fait une partie de mortal kombat mais c'est tout après dodo.  
  
-Promis tonton Quatre.  
  
//Après quatre parties gagnées par Duo.//  
  
-Duo,il est temps,on avait dit une partie.  
  
-Mais tonton Quatre de moi que ...  
  
-Z'aime et que z'adore,je sais,t'arrêtes pas de le répéter mais maintenant stop!dodo!  
  
-D'accord mais tu dors avec moi.  
  
-Si c'est le seul moyen pour avoir la paix!  
  
-Merci tonton Quatre.  
  
*************************************  
  
-Le petit diablotin s'est endormi?demanda Trowa.  
  
-Oui après 4 berceuses et 3 parties de chatouille,répondit Quatre au bord du suicide.  
  
Vous auriez au moins pu me relayer,je ne vais pas réussir à le supporter seul.  
  
  
  
-Contrairement à ce que tu penses,nous ne sommes pas restés les bras croisés.  
  
Nous avons contacté les professeurs mais ils n'ont pû trouver aucune solution,ils réfléchissent à la question.  
  
De notre côté nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice permettant d'expliquer ce phénomène.  
  
-Il est hors de question que je sois le seul à m'occuper de lui!!cria Quatre.  
  
//Tous trois furent très étonnés,leur ami était furieux comme quand il était sous l'emprise du Zero system//.[il m'a foutu une de ces trouilles à ce moment-là]  
  
-Nous sommes tous les trois ses amis alors nous nous partageons les tâches.  
  
-Je ne me considère pas comme son ami Winner.  
  
-Wufei arrêtes de jouer les solitaires.Nous nous occuperons tous de lui et point final!!Je vais faire la répartition des tâches.  
  
//Le lendemain matin.//  
  
-Debout fainéant!!!  
  
-Encore deux minutes.  
  
-Duo lèves -toi sinon ça va allait mal.  
  
-Non j'veux pas.  
  
-Je t'aurais prévenu.  
  
  
  
-Ahhh!!  
  
-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Hee-chan maintenant j'suis tout mouillé.  
  
-T'avais qu'à te lever.  
  
-Eh bas tant pis pour toi,tonton Quatre va t'engueuler maintenant!nah!.Et en plus tu vas devoir tout ranger.  
  
-Oh toi!!  
  
-J'vais prendre mon p'tit' déj!  
  
//Plus tard dans l'après-midi//  
  
-Hee-chan tu joues avec moi?  
  
-Non je travaille.  
  
-Steuplé Hee-chan!!  
  
-Duo j'ai dit non.  
  
-mais j'm'ennuie!!  
  
  
  
-Tu t'ennuies toujours,t'es vraiment un gosse insupportable et pleurnicheur.  
  
//Cette remarque blessa le petit Duo qui se tût pendant un long moment pendant qu'Heero se félicitait intérieurement de cet instant d'alcamie.//  
  
-Hee-chan...  
  
*Et voilà qu'il recommence!pitié sauvez-moi!!*  
  
-Heero,pourquoi tu me détestes?  
  
//Heero rata quelques battements de coeur à la suite de cette remarque qui laissa un grand vide en lui,il resta abasourdi et ne sut quoi répondre.Petit Duo reprit la parole.//  
  
-Tu es froid et distant avec moi,tu t'occupes de moi paske tonton Quatre t'as obligé.Pourquoi tu me hais?Je suis pourtant un gentil garçon alors pourquoi tu... m'aimes ...pas.  
  
  
  
//Duo s'arrêta là,les larmes commençant à lui bruler les yeux.Heero ne disait toujours rien .//  
  
-Bah de toute façon,t'es comme ça avec tout le monde,toujours froid et distant.  
  
Tu te fiches des sentiments des autres,tu ne veux aucun lien,tu ne laisses personne t'approcher.Tu es égoiste et méchant ET JE TE DETESTE!!!!   
  
//Puis Duo alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer.Heero,toujours étonné par les paroles de petit Duo et ne sachant que faire pour le réconforter appela Quatre.//  
  
-Allo?  
  
-Quatre,c'est Heero.  
  
//Quatre devina à l'intonation de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas,il n'avait pas besoin de son empathie pour s'en rendre compte.//  
  
-Que se passe t-il Heero?   
  
-Il faut que tu viennes Duo s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'arrête pas de pleurer.Je ne sais pas quoi faire!!   
  
-Que lui as-tu fait?  
  
-je lui ai juste dit que j'avais besoin d'être au calme mais comme il m'empêchait de travailler,en jacassant sans cesse,je lui ai crié dessus pour avoir le silence.  
  
-Heero t'es pas possible!!même avec un gosse t'as besoin d'être glacial.Mais T'ES PAS POSSIBLE!!!  
  
-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit,il m'a traité d'égoiste,il m'a dit que je faisais du mal aux autres sans même m'en rendre compte!Suis-je aussi égoiste??  
  
Est-ce que vous me détestez tous comme petit Duo?Est-ce que l'autre Duo me détestait aussi?  
  
//A cette pensée Heero eut un pincement au coeur.//  
  
-Duo ne te déteste pas que ce soit l'enfant ou notre frère d'arme.Ecoute il vaut mieux que l'on parle de ça face à face.  
  
Je vais rentrer pour consoler petit Duo et après on parlera.Pour l'instant détends-toi et surveille le petit.  
  
-A tout de suite Quatre.  
  
*Je suis vraiment perdu.Je n'ai jamais su cerner Duo alors maintenant que c'est un enfant,qu'il est donc fragile,c'est encore pire car il est très susceptible!Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? * 


	2. un gamin irréstible 2

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos , // pour les paroles du narrateur et entre[ ]mes délires.  
  
Merci à artémis(je sais pas si c'est le bon pseudo mais tu te reconnaitras)pour son petit mot!!!ça m'a fait plaisir.J'ai voulu te répondre par mail mais j'ai eu un message d'erreur disant que l'adresse n'était pas valide!!  
  
Un gamin irrésistible 2  
  
-Ah Quatre tu es là! le petit est resté enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne veut pas m'ouvrir pourtant je l'ai supplié! je te le jure!  
  
-Du calme Heero, je vais aller lui parler.  
  
  
  
-D'accord je t'attend ici.  
  
Quatre monta l'escalier et alla en direction de la chambre de Duo.  
  
-Duo?ouvre moi, il faut que je te parle.  
  
Duo ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Merci petit Duo.Assied toi sur le lit, on va parler un moment.  
  
-Je suis désolé tonton Quatre, j'voulais pas crier sur Hee-chan mais il est tellement méchant des fois!  
  
-Je sais calme toi, arrête de pleurer.  
  
-Tu sais j'l'aime bien tonton Heero.  
  
-Je sais mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'Heero ne sait pas comment réagir quand il s'agit de sentiments. Personne ne lui a jamais appris à ressentir alors il s'enferme dans une coquille pour éviter d'avoir mal mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'ainsi il blesse les personnes qui l'entourent et qui l'aiment.  
  
-Bah on a qu'à lui apprendre.  
  
  
  
-Ce n'est pas si simple petit Duo.  
  
-Mais si!!tu vas voir on va réussir et après tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la même méthode avec tonton Trowa.  
  
-DUO!!!  
  
-Vi tonton Quatre.  
  
-Rien maintenant dodo.  
  
-Vi mais tu dors avec moi.  
  
  
  
-J'ai pas vraiment le choix,hein?  
  
-Nan répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais d'abord on va dire bonne nuit à Hee-chan.  
  
-Bonne idée Duo.  
  
-So let's go.  
  
//C'est alors qu'une tornade descendit les escaliers comme à son habitude.//   
  
*ouh là!!ça présage rien de bon pensa Heero.*  
  
-Hee-chan?  
  
-Oui Duo.  
  
-Je viens te faire mes excuses et te dire oyasumi hee-chan.//Puis il sauta sur les genoux d'Heero et lui fit un gros poutou bien baveux.//  
  
-T'inquiètes pas hee-chan on va t'apprendre à ressentir(clin d'oeil à umi no kitsune)et puis tu seras heureux et nous aussi.  
  
-Oyasumi Duo et merci lui répondit Heero avec un micro-sourire devant la gentillesse et la naiveté de ce petit bout-en-train.  
  
-Bonne nuit Heero lui fit Quatre avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bonne nuit Quatre. Occupes toi bien de lui.  
  
-Tu t'inquiètes? c'est trop chou.  
  
-Urusei Quatre dit-il en rougissant.  
  
-Mais oui mais oui.  
  
//Le lendemain matin//  
  
-Debout Duo, il est tard.  
  
  
  
-Encore cinq minutes.  
  
-Duo je croyais que tu voulais embêter Heero.  
  
//En moins de temps quil le faut pour le dire, une petite tornade s'était levée et se précipitait vers la cuisine.//  
  
-Konnichiwa les gens.  
  
//Il eut pour réponse trois hochements de tête.//*Toujours aussi bavard pensa-t'il.*  
  
-Hee-chan dit-il avec une voix d'innocent.  
  
Ouh là j'aime pas quand il utilise ce genre de voix, il va me demander quelque chose s'inquiéta Heero.  
  
-Quoi? demanda Heero prudemment.  
  
//Petit Duo le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et une moue boudeuse.//  
  
-Tu fais quoi cet'aprèm?  
  
  
  
-Euh? *bon sang il faut que je trouve quelque chose et vite.*  
  
-Ah tu hésites!!ça veut dire que tu es libre. Super tu m'emmènes au parc d'attraction hein Hee-chan t'es d'accord?  
  
-C'est-à-dire que...  
  
-Steuplé tonton Hee-chan!!  
  
-Très bien de toute façon soit j'accepte soit tu me suis toute la journée comme mon ombre. N'est ce pas?  
  
-Vi!c'est super!j'vais au parc avec tonton Hee-chan!!vi!!vi!!  
  
//et il se mit à sautiller de joie sur place.Quatre eut un énorme sourire tandis que Wufei et Trowa esquissaient un micro-sourire et que Heero poussait un soupir anticipant l'après midi qu'il allait vivre.// 


	3. un gamin irrésistible 3

    auteur:misao girl  
  
    e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
    disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
    genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
    couple : 1&2  
  
    notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, les paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [ ] mes délires et ***********pour changement de lieu ou ellipse temporelle.  
  
réponse aux reviews:   
  
Kyo2: merci beaucoup!!!c'est vrai que j'ai du talent!!^__^(je rigole c'est pas mon genre de me vanter!!)parcontre j'aimerais que tu laisses ton mail la prochaine fois car j'aime répondre personellement(si tu veux pas le laisser sur le site t'as qu'à m'envoyer un mail directement)  
  
vivi-chan winner: merci petite soeur mais je sais déjà que t'aimes mes fics vu que tu les lis à chaque fois et me donne ton avis^__^parcontre t'avais pas le droit de vendre la mèche sur les autres fics!!je vais te taper!!!  
  
Lian landra: merci pour le rapport détaillé et l'honnêteté dont tu as fait preuve!!thanks!!!  
  
Sekhmet: merci miss!!!t'inquiètes tu sais que j'aime t'envoyer mes fics en exclu!!et j'attend la suite de"les yeux revolvers" et j'ai hâte que tu publies ta nouvelle fic que j'adoreuh déjà!!!(j'aurais la suite en exclu,hein?)  
  
Pitchoune Z : miciiii pour la review!!moi aussi je l'adore mon petit Duo et mon Hee-chan en baby sitter!!!!le pauvre il va souffrir j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!!^__^  
  
Meiro : merci pour ton commentaire!!!j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et te fera rire!!^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
                **_     UN GAMIN IRRÉSISTIBLE 3  
  
_**  
  
        -Whaouh!!!!c'est trop beau!!!!c'est hyper méga génial!!!!!  
  
_A peine arrivé Duo gesticulait déjà comme un petit monstre. Tout le monde se retournait au passage de la tornade Shinigamienne qui s'extasiait devant tant d'attraction. Pendant ce temps Heero priait pour le salut de son âme, lui qui détestait la foule, se trouvait au côté d'un gamin hypervitaminé qui sautillait de joie pour un rien et qui irrémédiablement attirait l'attention. Heero aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs mais il dut admettre qu'au fond de lui il était heureux de voir Duo sourire et rire comme si la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était ce parc d'attraction. Duo avait l'innocence d'un enfant, il semblait si fragile qu'Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger et le rendre heureux. L'épisode d'hier était oublié, Duo ne lui en voulait plus, il n'était plus en colère contre lui, il ne le détestait plus et c'était ça le plus important aux yeux d'Heero. Son Duo était heureux. Son Duo ? Depuis quand Heero pensait cela ? Lui-même l'ignorait mais le résultat était là, Duo lui appartenait ou du moins c'est ce qu'Heero souhaitait. Mais Duo n'est plus vraiment Duo. Ce Duo là est un enfant et bien qu'Heero tienne à lui, il préférerait avoir l'adolescent devant lui pour lui dévoiler ses sentiments, pour lui montrer à quel point il tient à lui. Heero ne peut pas vivre sans Duo, le soldat parfait le peut mais pas Heero. Duo doit redevenir comme avant, Heero fera tout pour que cela arrive. Mais pour l'instant il doit s'occuper de Duo-chan et lui faire passer un après-midi inoubliable._  
***********************  
  
        -Coucou nous revoilà ! Cria_ Duo._  
  
        -Eh bien vous rentrez tard. Tu t'es bien amusé ? _demanda _Q_uatre._  
  
        -C'était super!Hee-chan c'est le meilleur mais là j'suis trop fatigué. Je te raconte tout demain tonton Quatre.  
  
        -D'accord va dormir on en parlera demain._ Puis Quatre regarda Heero_ : "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, cette sortie t'as plu ?"  
  
         -Oui, je me suis senti vivant mais je suis complètement crevé, il m'a obligé à faire tous les manèges du parc et j'ai dû monter avec lui dans chaque attraction sous prétexte que tout seul c'est moins drôle. Duo-chan m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.  
  
         -Peut-être mais ça en valait la peine, tu es revenu tout sourire.  
  
         -Oui, je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé mais... Heero_ laissa sa phrase en suspens._  
       
         -Mais quoi ? _Demanda Quatre._  
  
         -Je veux que le vrai Duo revienne.  
  
         -Mais ce gamin est Duo.  
  
         -Je sais mais je veux Duo l'adolescent.  
  
         -Pourquoi ?  
  
         -Parce que je veux le rendre heureux.  
  
         -Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui avouer tes sentiments.  
  
         -Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ma vie. Tous les moments joyeux sont liés à Duo, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.  
  
         -Écoute pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire, il est tard et nous sommes fatigués. Allons dormir et nous reparlerons de ça demain à tête reposée.  
  
         -Très bien, oyasumi Quatre.  
  
         -Bonne nuit Heero.  
  
                                  *******************************  
  
         -Où sont-ils tous passés ? _Demanda Heero._  
  
         -J'ai envoyé Trowa et Wufei faire des courses et je leur ai refilé Duo pour qu'on puisse parler tranquille.  
  
         -C'est une bonne idée mais je pense que seul Duo peut nous aider à le retransformer en adolescent.  
  
          -Je ne pense pas après tout Duo a tout oublié. Tu te rappelles on a du lui expliquer qui on était.  
  
          -Oui, tu as raison. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est retracer les événements de la veille de sa transformation ainsi on y verra plus clair. Duo a du faire quelque chose d'inhabituel ce jour-là ou alors des événements étranges se sont peut-être produits.  
  
          -Je me souviens que ce jour-là Duo avait mauvaise mine, il avait l'air triste comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Peut-être a t'il prit un médicament ou quelque chose dans le genre qui aurait eu des effets secondaires indésirables [je sais c'est tiré par les cheveux!!mais il est déboussolé notre quat-chan!!vous le seriez pas vous ?]  
  
          -Tout est possible pour expliquer ce miracle, il faut envisager toutes les hypothèses. Tu as d'autres idées ?  
  
          -Non, j'ai été peu présent ce jour-là, j'ai eu des réunions toute l'après-midi. Et toi tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?  
  
           -A part le fait que ce baka ne m'ai pas énervé non. Peut-être que Trowa et Wufei en sauront plus.  
  
           -Oui, attendons leur retour.  
  
*************************************  
  
           -Tonton Quatre, Hee-chan on est rentré.  
  
           -Adieu cher silence _s'exclama Heero._  
  
           -Messant Hee-chan !  
  
           -Tu t'es bien amusé Duo ?  
  
           -Ouais c'était super !!!  
  
           -C'était l'enfer oui!!_grogna Wufei._  
  
           -Mais non tonton Wuffi keske t'es pessimiste.  
  
           -Tu connais ce mot toi ? !_ s'étonna Wufei._  
  
Duo lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.  
  
            
  



	4. un gamin irrésistible 4

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : les persos de GW ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais peut-être à Noël ? Non, bah tant pis alors !   
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, les paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [ ] mes délires et ***********pour changement de lieu ou ellipse temporelle.  
  
  
  
  
                                          UN GAMIN IRRÉSISTIBLE 4  
  
  
  
-Duo j'ai une bonne surprise pour toi.  
  
-C'est vrai ? J'adore les surprises !!  
  
-Devine qui viens te voir tout à l'heure ?  
  
-C'est ki, c'est ki ?  
  
-Hilde.  
  
-Ouais super j'vais jouer avec Hilde-baby !  
  
-Tu vas même passer toute l'après-midi avec elle !  
  
-Vi !! Vi !! C'est super giga-méga-génial !!!  
  
*************************************  
  
Pendant qu'Hilde et petit Duo s'amusaient comme des petits fous 'un rien et qui s'empiffraient de sucreries, les G-boys entamèrent une importante conversation.  
  
-J'ai demandé à Hilde de s'occuper de Duo pour que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Alors voilà Heero et moi voudrions savoir si vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Duo la veille de sa "transformation".  
  
-Winner, Maxwell est toujours étrange. Peux-tu préciser ?  
  
-Peut-être a t'il fait des choses plus inhabituelles. Par exemple il n'a pas embêté Heero de toute la journée.[ouh le miracle ! Je suis méchante !]  
  
-Et bien je n'ai pas eu cette chance, comme d'habitude Maxwell m'a provoqué avec ses surnoms débiles puis il m'a fait saigné du nez en me racontant en détail ses ébats sexuels. Donc comme d'habitude je l'ai pourchassé avec mon sabre toute la matinée donc non je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange... En fait si, en y pensant bien, il m'a laissé tranquille pendant deux bonnes heures l'après-midi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait ni où il était mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.  
  
-Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il était un peu près ?  
  
-C'était l'après-midi juste après déjeuner, je dirais vers 14 h.  
  
-A partir de 14 h tu as donc eu la paix.  
  
-Oui, jusqu'à l'heure du goûter (comme les gosses!)où il est descendu dans la cuisine en braillant qu'il était affamé.  
  
Bon maintenant il faut trouver ce qu'il faisait entre 14 et 16 h analysa Heero.  
  
-Je pense le savoir intervient Trowa jusqu'alors silencieux.[pour changer !!]  
  
-Continue Barton.  
  
-Après déjeuner, je me suis dirigé vers la bibliothèque car j'avais fini mon livre. Quand j'y suis entré, j'ai remarqué que Duo y était. Il avait l'air très concentré et ne m'a pas entendu entrer.  
  
-C'est étrange.  
  
-Tu l'as dit Yui, retrouver Maxwell dans une bibliothèque relève de l'apocalyspse!![méchant Wufei !!]  
  
-Je te parle du fait qu'il n'ai pas remarqué la présence de Trowa. Un soldat se doit d'être toujours sur ses gardes. Néanmoins retrouver Duo dans une bibliothèque, je dois avouer que ça relève du miracle.[Duo : non mais pourquoi je suis la tête de turc ; Misao:c'est pas moi c'est Hee-chan !; Duo : Hee-chan d'amour ; Heero : oui ? ; Duo : privé de câlin ; Heero:Misao...; Misao : Oui?, Heero : Omae o korosu !]  
  
-Je ne pense pas tempéra Quatre. Après tout il lisait peut-être un manga.[Duo : je ne lis pas que ça !; Misao : ah bon ? bah tu sais les magazines télé ça compte pas ; Duo : ah j'ai rien dit alors]  
  
-Non, ça n'avait pas le format d'un manga. En plus, il était entouré d'un tas de livre dont la plupart était volumineux et poussiéreux.  
  
-Es-tu retourné dans la bibliothèque depuis lors ? Demanda Heero.  
  
-Non, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.  
  
-Peut-être Maxwell a t'il laissé des indices ?  
  
-Dans ce cas montons voir proposa Quatre.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, les g-boys fixèrent la pièce abasourdis. Sur la table étaient posées beaucoup de livres volumineux et poussiéreux comme les avait décrit Trowa. Mais ce qui les étonnèrent le plus c'est de trouver des bougies posées autour d'une figure géométrique dessinée à la craie.  
  
     -C'est un pentacle _intervient Heero.  
  
_     -Mais pourquoi diable Maxwell a t'il dessiné ça ? Il est encore plus fou que je le pensais.  
  
     -Ces livres doivent renfermer la réponse à cette question _analysa Trowa.  
_  
     -Je suis d'accord avec Trowa  _répondit Quatre.  
  
    _ -Très bien dans ce cas prenons chacun un livre et cherchons les réponses à nos questions _ordonna Heero.  
  
_     -La magie noire en 10 leçons lut Trowa. _Cela explique le_ _pentacle._  
  
     -J'espère que Duo ne s'est pas enrôlé dans une secte _s'inquiéta Quatre.  
_  
     -J'espère que Maxwell a plus de cervelle que ça !  
  
_En lisant les titres des livres, les G-boys s'aperçurent qu'ils parlaient tous de magie noire, sortilèges, rites vaudous...  
  
     _-Mais pourquoi diable Maxwell lit-il ces absurdités ?  
  
     -Je ne sais pas Wufei mais je m'inquiète pour lui.  
  
     -Il y a un marque-page dans ce livre _annonça Trowa.  
  
    _ -Fais voir_ lui dit Heero.  
  
En lisant la page, Heero écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Quatre qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter lui demanda d'arrêter de jouer avec son pauvre petit coeur.  
  
_       -C'est une formule pour se débarrasser de ces obsessions.   
  
        -Yui tu n'insinue pas que Maxwell a utilisé cette formule ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi est-il redevenu enfant ?  
  
     -Je ne sais pas peut-être effet secondaire mais je suis sur qu'il l'a utilisé.  
  
     -Mais c'est impossible ! _Protesta Quatre.  
  
     _-Et pourtant Duo est redevenu enfant, le fait est là.  
  
     -Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? _Demanda Trowa.  
_  
     -Duo fait des cauchemars quasiment tous les soirs, je suis bien placé pour le savoir étant son compagnon de chambre. Peut-être veut-il retourner à l'enfance pour avoir la vie qu'il n'a jamais eu et ainsi éviter de vivre en étant sans cesse rattrapé par le passé _proposa Heero.  
  
 _    -Existe t-il un moyen d'annuler cette formule _demanda Trowa.  
  
     _-D'après le livre il faut que Duo la relise à l'envers en souhaitant redevenir comme il était avant.  
  
     -Dans ce cas dès que Maxwell rentre, on le fait lire cette saleté de formule à l'envers et on règle cette histoire une fois pour toute.  
  
     -Mais est-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ?  
  
_Trois regards étonnés se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé à savoir Quatre._   
  
     -Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? _Demanda Heero.  
  
    _ -Duo a un lourd passé, on le sait tous grâce à son nom de famille, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est le seul survivant de cette tragédie et qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier. Or avec cette formule, il n'a plus ce passé tragique, il est heureux pour la première fois de sa vie et il mérite ce bonheur.  
  
     -C'est vrai mais Duo a une vie à mener, s'il change son passé il ne deviendra jamais le Duo que nous connaissons. C'est son passé qui fait son originalité, c'est lui qui a forgé son caractère. De plus avec notre travail au sein des preventer nous ne pouvons nous occuper de lui.  
  
     -Barton a raison _admit Wufei._   
  
     -Je suis également d'accord avec Trowa _répliqua Heero _mais j'approuve également l'analyse de Quatre. Je pense que la meilleure solution, c'est de laisser Duo décider en lui expliquant bien les conséquences de sa future décision.  
  
  
  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. un gamin irrésistible 5

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail **:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de GW ne m'appartiennent pas !   
  
**genre** :yaoi,OOC...  
  
**couple** : 1&2  
  
**notes **: *...*pour les pensées des persos, les paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [ ] mes délires et ***********pour changement de lieu ou ellipse temporelle.  
  
  
**review **:   
  
**yami-rose** : et oui Duo se prend pour Harry potter^^mais il ne semble pas avoir son talent, ne?  
  
**Meiro **: moi aussi j'adore la magie^^ mais pas d'incantation pour le moment^^  
  
**Chris 52** : bah en fait y'avait 2 choix pour la suite mais j'ai choisi la magie^^enjoy^^  
  
**poufette **: toi aussi t'es accro à mon petit Duo^^je l'adore ce gosse^^mici pour ta révérence^^  
  
**Calilia **: ah voilà la suite^^j'ai mis du temps, ne? bah oui mais voilà un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner^^j'espère que ça te plaira^^  
  
**Drusilla4 **: mici pour la review^^voilà la suite^^  
  
**Onna Heera **: toi aussi tu aimes la magie^^je t'ai fait attendre^^gomen^^j'avais plus d'inspi^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                   **       UN GAMIN IRRÉSISTIBLE 5**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Mais Duo est un enfant maintenant comprendra t'il ce que cette décision implique ?  
  
-Duo est intelligent, il comprendra.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Heero _déclara Trowa._  
  
-D'accord mais cette discussion lui fera du mal. Il faudra le confronter à son passé. Il doit bien avoir gardé quelques souvenirs mais...  
  
-C'est dangereux _compléta Heero._  
  
-Oui il risque de se renfermer sur lui-même dit Quatre.  
  
-Il faut lui parler avec douceur et patience.  
  
-Yui t'entendre dire ça relève du miracle.   
  
-Wufei..._ menaça-t-il_.  
  
-Ça va je suis conscient que ce n'est qu'un enfant.  
  
-Quatre tu entameras la discussion puis nous te relayerons en cas de problème. Il faut le faire parler.  
  
-Très bien Heero c'est d'accord. Mais nous commencerons demain, laissons un peu de répit à Duo, il est si content d'être avec Hilde _répondit Quatre._  
  
-D'accord _finit par dire Heero._  
  
***********  
_  
Le lendemain 15 heures_  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Vi tonton Quat-chan.  
  
-Arrête ton jeu-vidéo pendant quelques minutes, j'ai à te parler.  
  
-Ah... euh d'accord.  
  
-Viens assieds-toi sur le canapé.  
  
_Petit Duo se mit en face de son tonton préféré._  
  
-Dis tonton Quatre ils sont où les autres tontons ?  
  
-Euh... ils sont sortis.  
  
-Ah oui ? Je les ai pas entendu sortir.  
  
-C'est parce que tu étais trop pris par ton jeu-vidéo.  
  
-Ah vi peut-être _répondit le gamin un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_  
-Duo il faut que l'on parle sérieusement.  
  
-Oui tonton Quatre _répondit Duo très sérieux en faisant une moue adorable avec son petit nez froncé._  
  
*TROP KAWAII!! Ah là là ce gamin est vraiment irrésistible ! Même quand il est sérieux il est trognon !*_ pensa le blond._  
  
-Duo quand tu t'es réveillé à mes côtés il y a un mois, tu ne te souvenais de rien, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Sais-tu pourquoi ?  
  
-Lie.  
  
*Ah ce gamin passe trop de temps avec Heero*  
  
-Très bien alors je vais tout t'expliquer.  
  
-Super _s'enthousiasma le gamin.  
_  
-Duo reste sérieux.  
  
-Hai.  
  
-A vrai dire jusqu'à hier nous ne savions pas non plus ce qui t'étais arrivé.  
  
-Hai _répondit Duo en hochant de la tête_.  
  
-Alors nous nous sommes réunis et avons mis nos pensées et souvenirs en commun pour retracer la journée de la veille de ton "amnésie".  
  
-Hai _répondit le gamin montrant qu'il suivait toujours.  
Quatre sourit devant la vision de ce petit-ange qui le fixait en buvant ses paroles._  
  
-Ce jour-là il semblerait que tu ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.  
  
-J'aime pas lire.  
  
-C'est justement ce qui nous a paru bizarre. Comme personne n'y était retourné depuis, tout était identique au jour où tu y étais allé.  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Nous avons trouvé sur la table plusieurs vieux livres.  
  
-Je sais pas bien lire, je lis que des mangas et je préfère les regarder à la télé_ répondit Duo avec un grand sourire._  
  
_Quatre sourit encore une fois devant l'enthousiasme de cette tornade brune nommée Duo Maxwell._  
  
-Oui mais nous t'avons déjà expliquer, foto à l'appui, qu'avant tu étais un grand monsieur comme nous.  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Donc tu savais lire...  
  
-Hai.  
  
*Par Allah ! il va finir par avoir la migraine en hochant toujours de la tête.*  
  
-Nous pensons savoir comment tu es redevenu enfant...  
  
-ça a un rapport avec les livres ?[perspicace le petit Duo^^]  
  
-Oui c'étaient des livres... _Quatre marqua une pose_. C'étaient des livres de magie.  
  
_Le petit regarda Quatre étrangement puis éclata de rire._  
  
-ça n'a rien de drôle !   
  
-Mais tonton Quat-chan de moi, la magie c'est comme papa noël ça existe pas.  
  
-Et des adultes qui redeviennent enfant, ça existe ?  
  
-...  
  
-Bon je peux continuer ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Visiblement tu as récité une formule en pensant sûrement que ça n'allait pas fonctionner mais ça a marché... enfin pas vraiment.  
  
-Je comprend plus rien là ! Ça a marché ou pas ?  
  
-Euh les deux.  
  
-... _Duo fit sa moue je-suis-complétement-perdu-et-mon-tonton-il-est-fou._  
  
_Quatre soupira devant la dure tâche qu'il avait à accomplir c'est-à-dire montrer à Duo que oui ça avait marché mais foiré en même temps. _[Quatre : mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?; Misao : tu devrais être content que j'ai recommencé cette fic alors tais-toi !]  
  
*Ah je sais ! J'ai trouvé !* Quatre eut un soupir de soulagement, il voyait enfin la porte de sortie.  
  
-La formule a marché mais elle a eu des effets secondaires.  
  
-Des effets secondaires ? _répéta Duo en fronçant les sourcils.  
_  
-Oui c'est exact ! L'objectif de cette formule était de te faire oublier tout ce qui te faisait souffrir : ton passé et ton... euh non rien.  
  
-Bah dans ce cas ça a marché.  
  
-Oui mais ça n'était pas sensé te rendre enfant.  
  
-Euh tonton Quatre.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tout à l'heure tu as dis que la formule c'était pour oublier mon passé et après ? T'as pas fini ta phrase.  
  
-Ah ça ? Et bien si tu veux le savoir redeviens adulte.  
  
-Nan je veux le savoir d'aboreuh !  
  
-Non tu redeviens adulte !  
  
-Mais tonton Quatre _protesta Duo._  
  
-Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à un enfant. Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand _répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire._  
  
-Mais c'est pas justeuh ! _bouda Duo._  
  
-La vie est injuste très cher.  
  
_Duo se mit à bouder Quatre en croisant les bras et affichant un visage triste ce qui eut pour effet de rire Quatre qui se reprit devant l'air extrêmement vexé du garçon._  
  
-Aller Duo allons annuler ce sort.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Duo _réprimanda Quatre._  
  
-Nan !  
  
-Tu n'as pas le choix,c'est pas toi qui décide !   
  
-Si j'ai fait ce sort c'est parce que j'avais une raison alors si tu dis pas ce que c'était et bah j'annule pas le sort.  
_  
Quatre fut surpris de la détermination du garçon mais après tout Duo était connu pour son caractère de cochon, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis quand il avait pris sa décision à moins que..._  
  
-Duo on fait un marché dac ?  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Allons écoute-moi, ça pourrait t'intéresser.  
  
_Duo regarda Quatre bizarrement en se demandant ce qu'il préparait. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta._  
  
-Si tu annules le sort, je te fais un énorme gâteau au chocolat !  
  
-Nan _fit Duo en secouant la tête.  
_  
-D'accord alors un gâteau au chocolat et des crêpes.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Et avec des glaces ?  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Duo tu m'aides pas là !  
  
-Ok je veux bien annulé le sort si j'ai mon gâteau au chocolat, des crêpes,des glaces et le pourquoi que j'ai fais la formule.  
  
-D'accord _promis Quatre, sans même écouter les revendications du natté, tellement il était content que le petit accepte d'annuler la formule magique. Erreur fatale surtout quand il s'en rendit compte et qu'il fit une tête de trois mètres de long. _  
  
*Je rêve, je me suis fait avoir, que Duo adulte me roule c'est normal mais Duo gamin ! Et merde !*  
  
  
-Tu vas pas revenir sur ta promesse tonton Quat-chan, ne ?  
  
*Je suis coincé là !*  
  
-Très bien, écoute moi bien alors je vais pas répéter.  
  
-Hai. _Duo se concentra._  
  
-La deuxième raison de ce sort était... Heero.  
  
-Hee-chan ? Pourquoi ? Il m'a fait souffrir ? Il est pas très sociable mais il fait pas de mal aux gens gentils.  
  
-C'est vrai il ne t'a pas fait de mal... intentionnellement.  
  
-...   
  
-Il t'a blessé sans faire exprès.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Duo tu aimes beaucoup Hee-chan, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Vi _répondit-il tout sourire._  
  
-Et bien avant aussi tu l'aimais mais c'était pas le même amour.  
  
-???  
  
-Tu étais amoureux d'Heero.  
  
-???  
  
-C'est la vérité ! Tu étais amoureux de lui tout comme Wufei et Sally sont amoureux.  
  
-Mais c'est pas possible Heero est un garçon et moi aussi. C'est interdit.  
  
-Ce n'est pas interdit, c'est juste mal perçu.  
  
-Non ! La religion l'interdit ! C'est pas bien ! Il faut pas !  
  
-Duo tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à Trowa, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Vi _Duo retrouva sa bonne humeur._  
  
-Je suis amoureux de lui.  
  
-... _Duo resta bouche bée._ Comment Quatre qui était très croyant pouvait aimer un homme ?  
  
-Est-ce que tu trouves ça immoral ? Répugnant ?  
  
-Euh non... si tu l'aimes et lui aussi... mais...  
  
-C'est la même chose pour Heero et toi.  
  
-Mais c'est une mauvaise chose, c'est interdit, on va devoir se cacher...  
  
-Ce n'est pas interdit Duo.  
  
-Oui mais les gens veulent pas voir ce genre de chose.  
  
-Et tu trouves ça bien de condamner des gens qui s'aiment parce que ce sont deux hommes ?  
  
-Non tout le monde a le droit d'aimer _s'exclama Duo spontanément._  
  
_Duo baissa la tête, quelques secondes passèrent..._  
  
-Tu as compris maintenant ?  
  
-Oui j'ai compris mais...  
  
-Oui je t'écoute.  
  
-Hee-chan il m'aime pas.  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Heero ne sait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressent, il a peur des sentiments parce qu'ils ne les comprend pas. Mais tu peux le changer Duo.  
  
-Mais si je redeviens adulte, je vais souffrir.  
  
-Oui mais si tu restes enfant, tu vas devoir partir de cette maison. Nous ne pouvons pas garder un enfant près de nous, c'est trop dangereux.  
  
-Alors si je reste enfant je ne vous verrais plus... _constata Duo en baissant la tête._  
  
-Non et tu ne verras plus Heero non plus.  
  
-Je ne veux pas souffrir... _Duo commença à pleurer._  
  
-Chut calme-toi. _Quatre le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. La décision t'appartient Duo, ton avenir est entre tes mains. Nous respecterons ton choix et nous ne te forcerons à rien. Nous sommes tes amis, nous voulons ton bonheur.  
_  
-Je sais pas tonton Quatre... Je sais pas quoi faire... Je sais pas...  
  
-Du calme tu as le temps de réfléchir... Aller va te reposer un peu dans ton lit et tout ira bien après. Prend ton temps, cette décision est importante.  
  
-Hai. _Duo se sépara de l'étreinte protectrice de Quatre et monta dans sa chambre._  
_Une fois que l'on entendit la porte de la dite-chambre se fermer, trois silhouettes descendirent rejoindre Quatre._  
  
-Bien joué Winner, tu t'en es bien sorti.  
  
-Oui. _Quatre baissa la tête,il avait menti à Duo en lui disant que les autres étaient sortis et en plus il avait dit des choses... qu'il n'aurait pas du dire devant Duo et devant les autres.  
Trowa s'apercevant du malaise du blond alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il releva le menton du jeune homme et planta son regard émeraude dans le regard azur de son compagnon. Quatre écarquilla les yeux... Trowa... Trowa le regardait avec une telle tendresse et une telle douceur et il lui souriait... il souriait rien que pour lui... Les deux asiatiques partirent vers la cuisine se sentant de trop dans le salon.  
Trowa et Quatre se fixaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans dire un mot, Trowa souriait toujours et Quatre lui répondait inconsciemment. Puis Trowa s'approcha des lèvres de Quatre et y déposa un doux baiser, il effleura les lèvres douces ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin, il voulait juste montrer au blond que le message était passé. Quatre lui offrit un magnifique sourire en retour et se bouina contre le torse musclé de son amant.  
_  
_Entre-temps Duo s'était levé et s'apprêter à descendre à la cuisine car son ventre grognait mais il stoppa en voyant les deux pilotes en train de se sourire puis de s'embrasser. Duo rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre et il pensa à ce qu'il venait de voir. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air si heureux... lui aussi avait envie d'être heureux mais il ne voulait pas souffrir en redevenant adulte... Il s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit et se mit à pleurer, c'était trop dur... Il s'endormit ainsi et Quatre n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller pour dîner après tout, toutes ces épreuves l'avaient épuisé, il avait besoin de repos._  
  
_Heero était parti se coucher directement après-dîner, il espérait que Duo accepte d'inverser le sort surtout maintenant qu'il savait que le pilote aux yeux améthystes étaient amoureux de lui. Il s'en doutait depuis un long moment mais n'en était pas certain et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque... déjà qu'il ne connaissait rien aux sentiments... mais il se promit que si Duo redevenait adulte et bien il changerait pour lui, pour le rendre heureux. ça allait être dur mais avec l'aide de Quatre il réussirait à surmonter ses peurs, à surmonter son entraînement de soldat parfait... Il le fallait sinon il ne trouverait pas le bonheur._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_A SUIVRE_**  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. un gamin irrésistible 6ème partie

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail **:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de GW ne m'appartiennent pas !   
  
**genre** :yaoi,OOC...  
  
**couple** : 1&2  
  
**notes **: *...*pour les pensées des persos, les paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [ ] mes délires et ***********pour changement de lieu ou ellipse temporelle.  
  
**review : **  
  
**Lu : **voilà le dernier chapitre^^Duo va t-il redevenir comme avant... il faut lire pour le savoir^^  
  
**  
Poufette :** Merci pour ta review^^Et voilà la suite^^J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.  
  
  
**Yuna-chan : **Merci pour ta review^^Vi il est mignon petit Duo^^  
  
  
**Yami-rose : **Et oui Duo n'est pas un magicien^^Et oui Duo va devoir prendre sa décision... va t-il prendre la bonne ? Ah il suffit de lire pour le savoir^^  
  
  
**Sekhmet 02: ** Ravie que ça te plaise^^voilà la suite^^ça a prit un peu de temps^^gomen^^  
  
  
**Onna Heera : **merci pour tes compliments^^gros bisous^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
UN GAMIN IRRÉSISTIBLE 6**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
Petit Duo se réveilla avec un magnifique mal au crâne le lendemain matin._  
  
  
-Aïe j'ai pas l'habitude de tant réfléchir moi.  
  
  
_Quatre arriva peu après avec un plateau repas ayant senti le réveil du gamin grâce à son empathie, il se doutait que Duo n'était pas prêt à descendre petit déjeuner avec les autres alors il monta son plateau repas pour pouvoir parler avec le natté. Duo se saisit du plateau repas avec un grand sourire et un plaisir évident.  
Après quelques minutes, Quatre se décida à rompre le silence._  
  
  
-As-tu pris ta décision ?  
  
-Non c'est trop dur _répondit Duo en baissant la tête._  
  
  
-Je comprend Duo... mais le temps presse... nous ne pouvons pas te cacher plus longtemps aux yeux de nos mentors.  
  
-Je sais... je t'ai bien compris hier tonton Quat-chan.  
  
-Bien. _Quatre caressa doucement les cheveux de Duo défaisant la natte par la même occasion, il alla chercher la brosse et commença à peigner les fins cheveux. Il savait que ce geste apaisait Duo qui doucement se laissa aller contre le torse du blond qui entoura le frêle corps de ses bras. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne du garçon et sortit de la chambre laissant l'enfant réfléchir.   
_  
  
**POV de DUO :**  
  
  
  
Je sais que j'ai déçu tonton Quatre mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider... j'ai si peur de souffrir... Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir peur... de vouloir se préserver ? Je ne pense pas c'est naturel comme sentiment, comme envie... Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai fait est mal, qu'il y avait d'autres solutions... Alors j'ai choisi la solution de facilité c'est pour ça que je me sens mal... ou parce que j'ai été égoïste...Je n'ai pas pensé aux autres en lisant cette formule... Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir... Alors c'est mal d'avoir fait ça... Je ne voulais pas souffrir mais j'ai fait souffrir les autres... J'ai voulu oublier Hee-chan... Il doit être en colère contre moi maintenant... Il doit être blessé...  
  
  
-Duo, tu m'entends ?  
  
-...  
  
-Duo ?_ réveille toi Duo._  
  
  
_Je sens quelqu'un me secouer par l'épaule._  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Hee-chan _prononça le gamin en un souffle._  
  
-Oui c'est moi, bien dormi ?  
  
-Hn j'ai connu mieux _répondit Duo en baissant la tête._  
  
-Moi aussi, j'ai mal dormi.  
  
-Ah bon ?_ Le jeune garçon le regarda surpris.  
_  
-Oui j'ai pensé à ce que tu devais ressentir, à la décision que tu avais à prendre...  
  
_ Petit Duo le regarda surpris et Heero lui sourit tendrement._  
  
-J'aimerais que tu redeviennes comme avant mais c'est à toi qu'appartiens la décision.  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore... gomen Hee-chan _répondit Duo, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
_  
-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
  
-J'ai été égoïste et je t'ai blessé en voulant t'oublier _dit Duo en baissant la tête._  
  
-Duo regarde moi.  
  
_Le petit garçon releva la tête et regarda le japonais avec un air gêné._  
  
  
-Je ne suis pas fâché Duo et tu n'es pas égoïste, tu as voulu te préserver, oublier ta douleur et c'est une réaction tout à fait normale. Je suis en partie responsable de ce qui t'arrive après tout tu as récité cette formule pour en partie m'oublier...  
  
_Duo s'apprêta à baisser la tête de nouveau mais Heero l'en empêcha._  
  
-Duo je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su voir ta souffrance, je n'ai pas pu t'aider et je t'ai causé du tort. C'est moi qui ai été égoïste, j'ai voulu me préserver mais je savais que pour cela je devais te blesser en ne répondant pas à tes sentiments... Je me suis caché derrière mon masque du soldat parfait sans émotions mais je te promets que si tu redeviens comme avant, je te protégerais... je ne te laisserai plus souffrir... On surmontera les démons de ton passé ensemble... Alors aie confiance en moi, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je te protégerais... Tu n'es plus seul, tu ne seras plus jamais seul...  
  
  
  
_Duo avait les larmes aux yeux... Hee-chan voulait le protéger... le sortir de ses cauchemars... rester près de lui. Dans ce cas, il n'avait plus à avoir peur car Hee-chan le protégeait... Il se mit à pleurer, ému, et à sourire en même temps. Heero le prit tendrement dans ses bras et se mit à caresser ses cheveux, Duo se mit à ronronner et cela fit rire Heero._  
  
  
-Duo, onegai...  
  
-Je... si tu me protège alors je veux bien^^  
  
-Je te promet de respecter ma promesse Duo.  
  
-Alors d'accord, je n'ai plus peur, je suis prêt à affronter mon passé.  
  
_Soudain une lueur éblouissante aveugla Heero. Et à sa grande surprise il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Duo adulte lui souriant tendrement.  
_  
-Mais... mais... mais...  
  
-Bah alors Hee-chan reprend toi !  
  
-Mais... je comprend pas...  
  
-C'est simple c'était un sort spécial dont les effets disparaissent quand le but est atteint.  
  
-Ah... euh d'accord...  
  
-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es perdu.  
  
-Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?  
  
-Moi ?! Me foutre de la gueule du soldat parfait... non penses-tu !  
  
-Je ne suis pas un soldat parfait, je ne le suis plus... Un soldat parfait ne ressens rien et moi j'ai des sentiments, des sentiments pour toi...  
  
_Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire._  
  
-Hee-chan je t'aime.  
  
-Aishiteru Duo.  
  
_Duo se jeta dans les bras d'Heero en pleurant de joie. Heero l'accueillit avec plaisir en l'entourant de ses bras._  
  
-Merci Hee-chan.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-De me protéger.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de protection, tu es le shinigami. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés pour oublier les fantômes de ton passé.  
  
-Vi et je suis content que ce soit toi cette personne.  
  
-Alors montre le moi.  
  
-Oh mais avec plaisir Mr, vos désirs sont des ordres.  
  
_Duo s'approcha du japonais et prit possession de ses lèvres en un tendre baiser qu'Heero s'empressa d'approfondir en passant sa main derrière la nuque de l'américain. Le baiser se fit rapidement fougueux. Heero rapprocha Duo de lui en l'enlaçant fortement, il voulait sentir le corps de Duo contre lui. L'américain se raccrocha au cou d'Heero comme si sa vie en dépendait et continua à l'embrasser fougueusement tout en descendant progressivement vers le cou du japonais y laissant sa marque. Les mains du japonais commencèrent à s'activer envoyant valser au loin le t-shirt noir du shinigami_[vi les vêtements se sont adaptés au corps adulte et c'est tout!]_avant d'allonger avec une infinie tendresse le natté sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et parcourut son torse de milles baisers enflammés faisant gémir son amant sous cette douce torture. Puis il s'attaqua à un téton le léchant et le mordillant, son amant se tortillant n'en pouvant plus de ce désir qui montait en lui. Le japonais descendit vers le nombril y passant sa langue avant de descendre plus bas, enhardit par les gémissements du shinigami. Mais soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un chinois qui prit rapidement une jolie teinte pivoine.  
_  
-Yui, un e-mail de J.  
  
-K'so.  
  
-Aller Hee-chan on reprendra ça plus tard.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Pas de mais, tu dois rester le soldat parfait nous sommes en guerre alors quand tu as un mail de J tu y vas.  
  
-Mais t'es méchant.  
  
-C'est le monde à l'envers.  
  
-Mais non mon wuffy !  
  
-C'est wufei, maxwell!Wufei !   
  
-Mais oui Fei.  
  
_On vit soudain un chinois en rogne courser un natté riant aux éclats tandis qu'Heero regardait son amant tendrement se disant qu'il l'avait beaucoup manqué. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre à part le soir où au lieu d'entendre des "baka" et des "omae o korosu", on entendaient des "ah oui continue mon petit soldat parfait", "Ah Duo oui là, encore !"..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Note** : J'ai fini !!j'ai fini !j'ai fini!!!!!!!Ah je suis contente, j'ai cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir avec cette fic ! j'espère que ça vous plaira^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
